universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kung Fu Man
Entrance Generic Intro Kung Fu Man walks onto the battlefield and bows at the opponent. Special Attacks Neutral B - Kung Fu Upper Kung Fu Man peforms a generic uppercut. But powers up to 3x after attacking it. #Weak Kung Fu Upper - Fast, but weaker attack. #Strong Kung Fu Upper - Strong, but slow attack, also loses the power up. Side B - Kung Fu Palm Kung Fu Man peforms a rushing palm attack. Pressing the direction and B at the same time will make him even further. #Weak Kung Fu Palm - Fast, but weaker attack. #Strong Kung Fu Palm - Strong, but slow attack. Up B - Kung Fu Knee Kung Fu Man peforms a jumping knee attack. If the button is pressed again, he will peform a down kick. #Weak Kung Fu Knee - Fast, but weaker attack. #Strong Kung Fu Knee - Strong, but slow attack. Down B - Kung Fu Counter Kung Fu Man strikes a countering pose. He will counterattack with a palm if his opponent attacks first. #Weak Kung Fu Counter - Fast, but weaker attack. #Strong Kung Fu Counter - Strong, but slow attack. Final Smash - Hyper Combo Kung Fu Man has a meter under his health bar, that determines what his final smash is, Basically The Final Smash is determined by the amount of Hyper Meter available to you, at the time you smash the smash ball. There are 3 options each more powerful then the rest. Final Smash Level 1- Triple Kung Fu Palm Kung Fu Man peforms three Kung Fu Palms to his opponent. Final Smash Level 2- Rising Kung Fu Knee Kung Fu Man peforms a multi-hitting Kung Fu Knee before ending with a down kick. Final Smash Level 3- Smash Kung Fu Upper Kung Fu Man peforms a super powerful Kung Fu Upper, so strong that sometimes K.O.s any opponent depending on the weight. KOSFX KOSFX1: N/A KOSFX2: N/A Star KOSFX: The KO scream Screen KOSFX: N/A Taunts Up and Dn: Bows. Sd: A log drops down and Kung Fu Man kicks it. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Does a fist bump, jumps and then he freezes in mid-air. Victory 2: Kicks the log before striking a pose. Victory 3: Does a bow, then a Kung Fu Upper while shouting "Hah!". Lose/Clap: Bows in respect and walks off. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Kung Fu Man (often abbreviated to KFM) is the very first M.U.G.E.N character ever made and comes pre-installed with all versions of the M.U.G.E.N engine when downloaded from Elecbyte's website. Kung Fu Man's story begins with himself and his girlfriend going for a walk. Sometime during this walk, they are ambushed by Suave Dude and his minions; of course, Kung Fu Man fends off Suave Dude's minions, though while he is preoccupied, Suave Dude captures Kung Fu Man's girlfriend and retreats back to his secret hideout. In order to get his girlfriend back, Kung Fu Man sets off for Suave Dude's hideout, letting nothing stand in his way (other than the fact that Elecbyte has yet to make the Suave Dude character). Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Elecbyte Logo Victory Music The opening of his Theme. Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Kung Fu Man's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his Final Smash trophy can be obtained by completing All-Star mode with him. Kung Fu Man Wiimote Sound The Heavy Punch sound effect. Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Ending Music Colors & Costumes Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Powerless Category:Fighter Category:Mugen Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Elecbyte Category:Team United Category:Super smash bros lawl rebuuted Trophies